clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Fables
Fairy Fables is a comedy at the Stage that is a play on Red Riding Hood. The play stars Twee, Prince Redhood, Big Bad Wool, and Grumpunzel. Features Characters File:Twee.PNG|Twee File:Redhood.PNG|Prince Redhood File:Big Bad Wool.PNG|Big Bad Wool File:Grumpunzel.PNG|Grumpunzel Story A storyteller named Twee tells a story about a Prince named Prince Redhood bringing croissants to a princess (Grumpunzel). On the way to the Princess an evil sheep known as the Big Bad Wool attacks them and blows all the trees down in an attempt to get the croissants as he is very hungry. Redhood uses a unicorn coming down from the sky as a distraction and escapes from the Big Bad Wool to continue on to Grumpunzel's castle. When he gets to the castle, Grumpunzel is in la-la-land and Redhood throws a snowball at her to wake her up. Redhood throws a snowball at her which wakes her up but all she can do is complain that she wanted cookies so Twee puts her back to sleep. At the end Redhood and the Big Bad Wool share the croissants. Script Twee: Once upon a time a prince was dressed all in RED... Redhood: Red?! Are you sure? It's not really my color. Twee: Don't interrupt! I said he was all dressed in RED! Redhood: Oh. All right, then. What a lovely day! Twee: He was taking croissants to a hungry princess. Redhood: Golly, I hope she like pastries. Twee: But suddenly, something jumped out of the trees! Redhood: Oh no! A scary looking sheep! Big Bad Wool: BAA! I am the Big Bad Wool and I'm hungry! Redhood: What great big teeth you've got! Big Bad Wool: All the better to eat croissants with! Redhood: No chance, Woolly! They're for the princess. Big Bad Wool: BAA! Then I'll huff and I'll puff... Twee: And the Big Bad Wool blew all the trees down. Redhood: Oh no! What am I going to do? Twee: You need to distract the sheep, of course! Redhood: Oh yes. Look over there! Big Bad Wool: A unicorn flying through the sky? BAA-zaa! Redhood: Aha, now I can escape! Twee: Finally the prince arrived at the castle. Redhood: Now I will climb up Grumpunzel's long hair. Twee: You'll have to make do with a ladder. Redhood: If I must... Grumpunzel: La la la la... Redhood: She's totally lost in la-la-land. What do I do now? Twee: Throw a magic snowball at her, of course! Redhood throws a snowball at Grumpunzel Grumpunzel: Oi! What do you think you're doing? Redhood: Princess! I've brought you some croissants! Grumpunzel: Croissants? I asked for COOKIES! Redhood: Guess they don't call her Grumpunzel for nothing Twee: I think she should go back to la-la-land. ZAP! Big Bad Wool: BAA! Excuse me! I'm really hungry here! Twee: Well there are plenty of croissants to go 'round. Redhood: You'd better not wool them all down at once. Twee: And they lived happily ever after. THE END. Twee Gives a Tour Of The Stage Twee: Welcome to my Tree of Twos! Twee: Let me show you around a bit. Twee: I love my books. I have two of every one. Twee: See my boombox? It has two speakers! Twee: I wanted two unicorns, but I ran out of glue. Twee: I tried to have two princes in this play, too. Twee: This is my chair, made of two types of wood! Twee: And the pond took me two days to make! Twee: Hope you liked the tour. Enjoy the play! Penguin Play Awards Penguin Play Awards 2009 During the Penguin Play Awards 2009, Fairy Fables won the prize for Best Costumes. Penguin Play Awards 2010 During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, Fairy Fables was nominated for the categories and a special video was made promoting it. There were several lines for Twee and the Big Bad Wool set out in the script and many penguins believed it would win. It did not win any categories. Video Video:Fairy Fables Gallery File:Fairy Fables January 2010.PNG|Fairy Fables File:Fables Login.PNG|The login screen for the January 2010 Fairy Fables. Trivia *This stage play has a story book, which also tells the same story as the script. *It won the Penguin Play Awards 2009 for "Best Costumes". *Grumpunzel is a mix of Rapunzel and Rumpelstiltskin. *In the book The Big Bad Wool says "A flying unicorn on Thursday? BAA!" In the play "on Thursday?" was taken out. *You can unlock a blue wand on Twee's page by pressing the boomboxes middle behind the chair. *This, along with Underwater Adventure, are the only plays with two Wigs. *This play was a nominee for the 2010 Penguin Play Awards. Category:Club Penguin Category:Stage